Dark Shadow Clan
The Dark Shadow Clan is the guard to the God Clan. They help the God Clan make a passage to another galaxy. The Dark Shadow Clan has a special physique, which helped them survive the chaotic space basin. They usually connect two star areas, facilitating the God Clan's invasion." Between two star areas, there would usually be a very thick barrier, which the God Clan's experts couldn't break through easily.The Dark Shadow Clan was in charge of this mission. When the God Clan wanted to invade a star area, the Dark Shadow Clan would be the vanguard. They spent the time to clean the barrier between two star areas, so the force of the God Clan could arrive after them easily. Description Their faces looked similar to most of the other creatures from many races. It had eyes, a nose, and a mouth. However, the head of that face was totally different. It looked like an octopus with many tentacles. They didn't have hair. Those tentacles, which were more than a meter long, were their hair. Tentacles were brown-gray like skin color. Each of tentacles was a little bit bigger than a human thumb. They draped over shoulder and chest and reached waist. Tentacles could fly even when there was no wind. The Soul Consciousness of the Dark Shadow Clan was super sensitive. It's because of the tentacles on their heads. Those disgusting things give them the ability to use Soul Consciousness to invade the Sea of Consciousness. They are good at soul fighting, indeed. The Dark Shadow Clan has a floating God Body. They are fast, but they aren't strong enough. Usually, they won't engage in close combat. It's their weakness... History Dark Shadow Clan only dwelled in the Shadow Ghostly Prison. They often emerged in the middle of the chaotic area where battles never stopped to hunt down warriors. This was a mysterious race with cold Yin God Bodies. People said that it wasn't a race from Agate Star Area. This clan came from another star area through a space crack. There were many strange legends of the Dark Shadow Clan. Rumors said that this clan was the vanguard from some strong star area. They came to spearhead in the Shadow Ghostly Prison and gather information. One day, they were going to cause a catastrophe to Agate Star Area. Apparently, people had no way to prove the rumors or legends. However, it was true that this clan wasn't welcomed in Agate Star Area. If they got out of the Shadow Ghostly Prison, the other clans would hunt them down. The reason was also unknown. However, Dark Shadow Clan was like fish in water staying in Shadow Ghostly Prison. They understood the mysteries of those space slits deeply. They didn't stay on a fixed base. No one knew where its headquarters was. Members * Bello (Chief) * Kelda (Leader) * Cocker Trivia * Tentacle-headed, a roving Soul Consciousness, and a butterfly-shaped chariot were their unique features. * Dark Shadow Clan is servant of God Clan. See Also * Shadow Ghostly Prison Category:Clan Category:Enemies Category:Agate Star Area